In Love With An Original
by Lady Wesker
Summary: Katie Gilbert is the twin sister of Elena. Ever since they found out vampires existed, their lives have turned upside down. When the twins are kidnapped by someone from Katherine's past, things get even more crazy. Starts at 2x08. Elijah/OC
1. Elijah

**Hey. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. When I first saw Elijah, I fell in love with the character. I'm a sucker for gentlemen. This idea has probably been done before but I wanted to get my own story out there. My OC, Katie, is Elena's twin sister. She is based on singer Cheryl Cole, who I think bares a striking resemblance to Nina Dobrev. Here's some plot info you should know. Elena will NOT become a vampire. I would give out more but it's spoilers.**

**Summary: Katie Gilbert is Elena's twin sister and doppelganger to Valencia Petrova, who was the twin sister of Katherine. Ever since Katie and Elena found out that vampires and werewolves exist, their lives have dramatically changed. When the twins are kidnapped, their lives take another dramatic turn, especially when Katie meets Elijah.**

Katie Gilbert couldn't believe how much had changed in the last few months. Elena had a new boyfriend. It turns out that Stefan and his brother Damon are vampires. She also discovered that she and her sister were doppelgangers. They had met Katherine and ever since she arrived in Mystic Falls, things had went to hell. Katie's best friend, Caroline was now a vampire and she was being tormented by Katherine. She was causing problems in Elena and Stefan's relationship and in the process, her aunt Jenna got hurt. She had caused nothing but trouble and they decided now was the time to do something about it.

During the masquerade ball, they managed to trap Katherine in one of the rooms. Stefan and Damon tried to kill her but whatever damage was done to her was also done to Elena. Bonnie managed to convince Katherine's witch to unlink the two and she assisted with disarming Katherine. Damon locked her in the tomb but the trouble didn't stop there. Katie was heading out to her car when she saw a man grab Elena but before she could do something about it, a cloth was place over her mouth and her world went black.

A while later, in a remote location, a black SUV pulled up beside another car. The driver of the other car got out and approached the SUV. "Where are they?" A British accent spoke.

"In the trunk. I did exactly what you said." The man replied

"Good. Put them in the back."

The other man opened the trunk of his car revealing the unconscious bodies of Elena and Katie. He put Elena in the trunk first then Katie. Once he was done, he approached the window.

"Thank you for your help." The British man said.

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer please." The other man came closer. The driver of the SUV sunk his fangs in the other man's neck and drank his blood. Once he had enough, he let the man's body fall to the ground. He then rolled up his windows and drove off to his destination.

Meanwhile, at the Gilbert house, Jeremy was getting ready for school. "Yo Elena." He said knocking on his sister's door. When he got no reply, he opened her door to discover she wasn't there and it looked like her bed hadn't been slept in. He assumed she had stayed over at Stefan's. He knocked on his other sisters door but she wasn't there either. He assumed she had already left for school.

At school, Jeremy bumped into Stefan. "Elena has to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it."

Stefan looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna stay at your place then…"

"Wait hold on a minute. Elena and I aren't back together."

Now it was Jeremy's turns to be confused. "She didn't stay over at your place last night?"

"No. I saw her at the party but she didn't stay at my place." Stefan replied.

"Her bed hadn't been slept in. I haven't seen Katie either. She wasn't in her room either and Mrs Lockwood said both of their cars were still in her driveway. I thought they'd be here."

Stefan started to get worried. "I'll talk to Damon and see if he knows where they are." He patted Jeremy on the shoulder and walked away.

The black SUV finally reached it's destination. He got out and opened the trunk. Elena was awake but her sister was still unconscious. "Good your awake. Saves me the trouble of making a return trip." He hauled Elena to her feet and carried Katie in his arms. "Move." He instructed Elena.

"What have you done to my sister." She asked as the man laid Katie down on the couch.

"Don't worry. She's fine." He untied Katie then Elena. He noticed the blood on Elena's clothes and his eyes started to change. "You're bleeding. Let me have a taste." He leaned closer to Elena, fangs out but before he could bite her, a woman's voice spoke out.

"Trevor. Control yourself."

Trevor looked at the woman, muttered something about her being a buzz kill and walked away. The woman continued to look at Elena and Katie with surprise written all over her face.

"What do you want with me and my sister?" Elena asked the woman.

"My god, you and your sister look just like the Petrova twins." She said, ignoring Elena's question.

"But we're not. Please, whatever you…" She was cut off by the woman telling her to be quiet. "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister Katie. You don't have to do this."

"I know who you both are. I told you to be quiet." Elena asked the woman what she wanted. The woman simply back handed her and knocked her unconscious.

Katie finally came back to the land of the living and saw a woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?" Katie asked, afraid of the stranger.

The woman sighed. "My name is Rose and don't ask me anymore questions unless you want to end up like your sister." She said walking out of the room.

Katie noticed her sister lying knocked out next to her. "Oh god Elena." She rushed to her sister's side and made sure she wasn't seriously hurt. She saw no wounds and she held onto her sister until she woke up.

Back in Mystic Falls, Stefan had just finished telling Damon that Elena and Katie where missing. "This has Katherine written all over it."

Damon shot that theory down. "Katherine's in the tomb. I shut her in myself."

"Did you?" Stefan said, approaching his brother.

"Did I what Stefan?"

"I know the hold Katherine has on you."

"She's in the tomb Stefan, believe me. But she did say something just before I shut her in. I thought she was lying, like usual."

Stefan stopped his pacing and turned to his brother. "What did she say?"

Damon looked at his brother. "Elena and Katie are in danger."

"And you didn't ask her to elaborate." Stefan said raising his voice.

"How am I supposed to know she's going to start spouting the truth all of a sudden."

"We have to talk to her. See what she knows."

"No we can't." Damon said. "She isn't going to tell us anything unless we get her out of the tomb and if she gets out she will kill us. It isn't happening Stefan."

"We have to do something Damon." Stefan said walking off.

"This is a bad idea brother."

"It's Elena and Katie. Aren't they your friends." Damon then followed his brother.

Katie could her Rose and Trevor talking. She noticed her sister starting to wake up and held a finger to her mouth, signalling her to be quiet. She was hoping that while Rose and Trevor were talking that they could sneak out. Katie took off her heels, carrying them in her hands and they quietly walked out of the room.

"So you called him?" They heard Trevor ask.

"No I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

Katie peeked round the corner and saw Rose walking by in one of the rooms. She signalled for Elena to move quietly. "They say he got the message." Rose responded to Trevor's question.

"Wonderful and what?" They heard him reply.

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

The twins moved forward. "Look it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor pleaded with Rose.

"I'm sick of running."

"Yeah, well running keeps us from dying." Trevor shouted out.

"Look, Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." The floorboards creak under their footsteps, alerting the vampires to their presence. "You two. There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're both tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Katie asked her.

Rose just smirked at her. "He's your worst nightmare." Elena and Katie immediately became scared. They dreaded meeting Elijah.

Stefan had been looking for Bonnie to help get Katherine out of the tomb so he could find out where Elena and Katie where. He found her in the cafeteria at school and explained the situation to her. "I can't undo the tomb spell Stefan, even if I wanted to. The last time it took both me and my grams to do it."

"But I can open the door right and talk to her."

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not going to tell you anything not without something in return."

"But Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena and Katie. I don't know where they are."

There is a brief moment of silence as Bonnie thinks out her options. "What if there was another way to find them? I could do a locator spell using Jeremy's blood. Since they're blood related I should be able to find them that way."

Stefan agreed. "Great. You find Jeremy and I'll talk to Alaric about weapons and meet me at his classroom."

They went their separate ways and met up a few minutes later. Bonnie gathered candles and Jeremy found a map. "How does this work?" He asked her as she lit the candles.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related. It'll make the connection stronger."

Stefan then walked in carrying a bag of weapons. "Alaric says we gotta clear out of here in ten minutes. I got weapons. He stocked me up."

"You ready?" Bonnie asked Jeremy. He nodded and she sliced his hand with a knife. Jeremy let his blood drop on the map where Mystic Falls was shown. Bonnie then began chanting. The blood then moved to another destination on the map and stopped. "There. They're both there."

"That's three hundred miles away." Jeremy pointed out.

"Bonnie we need a more exact location."

"That's as close as I can get." She stated.

"We can map it. Aerial view. It'll show us what's around, help us narrow the area."

Stefan walked away from the table. "Perfect. Call me with whatever you find."

"I'm coming with you." Jeremy protested.

"No Jeremy you're going to stay here."

"I'm not gonna sit here. My sisters could be hurt."

"You've got to trust that they're not, Jeremy. Take Bonnie back to your place and I'll call you the minute I find them." Stefan told Jeremy.

"You can't do this alone."

The door opened revealing Damon. "He's not. Let's go."

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked his older brother.

"It's Elena and Katie." The brothers left the school and Jeremy took Bonnie back to his house.

Elena and Katie were bored just sitting about and decided to find Rose and ask her about Elijah. "Why are we here?" Elena asked her.

"You both keep asking me questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose told them, while blocking the windows with wood.

"Well answer our questions and we'll stop asking them." Katie told her.

Rose sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?"

Rose chuckled while moving books. "Two points for the eavesdropper."

"Who is this Elijah guy? Is he a vampire?" Katie asked Rose.

"He's one of THE vampires. The Originals."

"Who's the Originals?"

"Goodness haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know of them." Rose replied. "A hundred years ago, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan." She said, flipping through a random book. "She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress.

Katie stepped forward. "You still haven't explained who the Originals are."

Rose closed the book and turned round to face the twins. "Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using the pair of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?" Elena asked.

"Because you're both Petrova doppelgangers. One of you is the key to breaking the curse."

"The sun and the moon curse?"

"You do know your history." Rose then went on to explain that the moonstone binds the curse and the blood of the doppelganger breaks it. By the end of the sacrifice, one of them would be dead.

"If you only need one doppelganger, why did you take both us?" Katie asked the vampire.

"The second doppelganger was created as a fail safe, should anything happen to the other doppelganger. There is also the fact that Valencia Petrova was quite friendly with Elijah."

Katie tensed up at the mention of this. She was Valencia's doppelganger. "How friendly are we talking?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Before Rose could answer, Trevor walked in. "Captivity has made them pushy. What do you wanna know, doppelicious?"

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked him.

"The Originals." He replied.

"Yeah. She said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family. The old world." He told her. "Rose and I pissed the off." Rose cleared her throat. "Correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." He finished tossing a book at Elena's feet.

"What did you do to annoy them?" Katie asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

Katie shook her head. "Why does everything always come back to Katherine."

"I helped her escape her fate and we've been marked for death ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said from the doorway.

Trevor left leaving the twins standing there. They were trying to comprehend what they had just been told. The only thing Katie could think about was what Rose said about Valencia and Elijah. Rose hadn't answered her question about their relationship so she had no idea what to expect when she met Elijah. Katie was broken out of her thoughts by Elena shaking her shoulder. "Come on." She guided them back to the room they woke up in. As Elena sat down, she noticed a piece of paper that wasn't there before. She picked it up and read it. She showed the note to her sister. It explained that Stefan and Damon were on the way. Both girls were relieved to know the Salvatore brothers were coming to their rescue.

A few moments later, Rose came in and started to clean the place up a bit. Trevor rushed in clearly panicking about something. "He's here. This was a mistake."

Elena and Katie stood up after hearing this. Inside they were panicking themselves.

"No. I told you I would get us out of this. Trust me." Rose tried to assure Trevor.

Trevor was not assured. "No. He wants me dead, Rose." He shouted out.

"He wants them more." Rose countered.

Trevor looked like he was having a panic attack. "I can't. You give them to him. He'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey" Rose said taking Trevor's hands into her own. "What are we?"

Trevor took a few deep breaths to calm down. "We're family, forever."

A door being knocked on could be heard throughout the house. "You're scared." Elena said stating the obvious.

"Stay here with those two and don't make a sound." Rose said and walked away to greet Elijah.

By the time Rose got to the front door, Elijah was already standing there, waiting for her. "Rose Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asks her.

"Yes in here." She says gesturing to a nearby room. "You have to forgive the house."

"Oh, what's a little dirt. I completely understand." He walks into the room to continue his conversation with Rose following him. "So tell me. What is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I want my freedom. I'm tired of running. Are you in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet, what is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." He says sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Katerina Petrova."

The name caught Elijah's attention. "I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864. She survived."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose stated.

"Oh when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised that it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

Rose started to feel a little more confident. "No but have better. I have her doppelganger."

Elijah shook his head. "That's impossible. The family line ended with her and my dear Valencia. I know that for fact."

"Well the facts are wrong. I also have Valencia's doppelganger in my possession."

Elijah simple stares at Rose to try and deduce if she's lying. "You better not be lying to me about this Rose Marie."

"I swear to you I'm not."

"Well then show me." Elijah said rising from his chair.

"Elijah, you're a man of honour, you're to be trusted but I wanna hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you."

Rose believes him and leads him to where Trevor and the twins are.

Elena was pacing the floor with Katie watching her. They noticed that Rose had appeared and she was with a man they assumed to be Elijah. The minute Katie laid eyes on him, it was like all the fear was gone. She couldn't explain it but she felt safe in his presence. He suddenly appeared in front of her.

Elijah was drawn to this girl and not her sister. He knew this was the doppelganger of his beloved Valencia. He leaned in closer and inhaled her scent. "Human. It's impossible." He could tell that her twin sister was human also. "Hello there." Katie couldn't help but give him a small smile. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. A minute ago she was afraid of coming face to face with Elijah and now that he was standing before her. It left her confused.

"Well we have a long journey, we should be going."

"Please don't let him take us." Elena tried pleading with Rose and Trevor.

"One last piece of business then we're done." He said stepping away from Katie and Elena and approaching Trevor. Katie took her sisters hand to try and reassure her they would be ok.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry." Trevor said.

"Oh no your apology is not necessary."

"Yes. Yes it is." Elijah began circling Trevor putting the vampire under stress. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Well yes you are the guilty one." He said coming to stop in front of Trevor. "And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." He says finally looking Elijah in the eye.

"So granted." What he did next took everyone by surprise. He took Trevor's head clean off. Elena and Katie were shocked by the display of strength shown by Elijah. Rose looked like she was going to attack Elijah but he stopped her. He approaches the twins with his hand held out for one of them to take.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena blurts out.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asks her.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is. I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

He smirks at the twins before turning his attention back to Rose. "Are you negotiating with me?"

"It's the first I've heard of it." She says with tears still in her eyes.

He turns back to Elena and tries to compel her but he notices the vervain necklace. He rips it off her neck and drags her closer to him.

"Stop." Katie shouts, putting her hand on Elijah's arm. "Please don't hurt my sister. I'll tell you where it is."

Elijah releases his grip on Elena and turns his attention to Katie. "Go ahead, my dear."

Katie takes a deep breath before responding. "It's in the tomb under the church with Katherine."

"Now that is interesting." The sound of a window being smashed could be heard from somewhere inside the house. "Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." Rose says.

He grabs both girls by the arm and drags them out of the room with Rose following behind. The sound of a vampire speeding behind them was heard and Elijah pushed Elena and Katie towards Rose.

"Up here." Stefan's voice spoke out. Elijah sped up the stairs but couldn't see anything. "Down here." Damon's voice called out. Elijah turned round and a stake went through his hand. When he pulled it out, he noticed that the girls were gone.

Katie opened her eyes and Damon was standing in front of her with one of his hands over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Excuse me." Elijah spoke. "To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. So I want the girls on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me and my sister out."

Elijah turns to see Elena standing in front of him but Katie is nowhere to be seen. He speeds up the stairs. "Where is your sister?"

Elena throws a vervain grenade at Elijah's face causing him to scream out in agony. After he has recovered, he moves towards Elena but is stopped by Stefan attacking him. Stefan tackles Elijah down the stairs but he quickly recovers. Before Elijah can kill Stefan, Damon stakes him to the wall, killing him.

When Elijah turns grey, Katie and Rose step out and observe the scene. Rose speeds away. Damon goes to follow but Elena stops him. "Just let her go." Elena rushes to Stefan and embraces him.

Katie approaches Elijah's dead body hanging on the wall. She is unsure what to make of what just happened. Damon drags her away and the four head back to Mystic Falls.

Stefan drops Elena and Katie at home and the pair are greeted by Bonnie and Jeremy. "I'm going to get out of this dress and go to bed. I'm tired." Katie walking into her room.

"Is Katie ok?" Jeremy asked Elena.

"I don't know. She's been acting strange since Damon killed Elijah."

"She's probably just tired Elena. You've both had a pretty stressful day." Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah you're right Bonnie."

Back at the old mansion, Elijah's body came back to life. He pulled the stake from his body with a mission in mind. Head back to Mystic Falls and recover the doppelgangers.

_**And there you have it. The first chapter of In Love With An Original. Just to be clear, this will NOT be a Klaus/Elijah love triangle. To be honest I'm not a fan of those. Hope you guys like this. I'll try and have a trailer for this story up as soon as I can. I'm trying to do something different with this story. Usually I have the characters fall in love instantly but that's not going to be the case. I'm going to ease into it. Anyway enough from me. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	2. The Petrova Twins

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying the story. I've been asked if Katie and Elena are identical twins. There are only two differences. Katie has a slightly lighter skin tone and she has a birthmark on her hand. I've also been asked what happened to Katherine's sister. Don't worry. It will be explained in this chapter. Anyway on with the story.**

It was the day after Katie and her sister, Elena, had been kidnapped by Rose and Trevor. Katie lay in bed thinking about what had happened. When she heard the story about the Originals, she freaked out thinking her and her sister were going to be killed but when Elijah made his appearance, she felt a calm wash over her. She couldn't explain it but when she saw him, she felt safe. A knock on the door and her sister's voice brought her out of thought. "Katie, are you awake?"

"Yeah come in." She said sitting up in bed.

Elena came in and sat on the bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, what's up."

Elena takes a deep breath before she talks to her sister. "This idea is going to sound crazy but I need you to hear me out." Katie nods her head and Elena continues. "I think we should talk to Katherine and ask her about her past."

"You're right Elena. This idea is crazy. Even if we got Katherine talking, how are we supposed to know she's telling the truth. Everything she says is a lie." Katie says to her sister.

"I know Katie but we have to try. Don't you want to know more about Valencia?"

In truth, Katie was curious about Valencia Petrova. All she knew was that she was Katherine's twin sister and she was dead. "Do you think this is a good idea. What if Stefan and Damon find out?"

"That's why I'm going to ask Caroline to cover for us."

"And Caroline is ok with this."

"Well she wasn't at first but I managed to convince her."

"Ok then we'll go talk to Katherine but if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Elena chuckles and hugs her sister. Elena's phone rings. "Hey Stefan."

"Elena, can you and Katie drop by the house before school. There's something we need to talk about." Stefan says over the phone.

"Yeah sure. Is this about what happened yesterday?" Elena asks.

"In a way it is."

"Ok we'll be there soon." She hangs up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Katie asks her sister.

"Stefan wants us to stop by the house. Says he wants to talk about what happened yesterday."

"I'd rather forget about what happened."

"I know me to but it might be worth hearing him out."

"Ok then get out so I can get ready." Elena leaves the room and Katie gets out of bed to get ready.

Moments later, the sisters arrive at the boarding house. Elena knocks on the door and Damon answers it.

"Hello Elena. Hello Katie."

"Hi Damon. Is Stefan around? He called and said he wanted to talk about yesterday." Katie told Damon.

"Right this way." He says, stepping aside to grant them entry.

They step into the house and are greeted by Stefan. "Hey. Thanks for coming."

"What is this about?" Elena asks adjusting the strap of her bag.

To answer her question, Stefan steps aside to reveal Rose standing behind him. Katie, not being too thrilled about being in the same room as the vampire who kidnapped her, turns to walk out the door but is stopped by Damon. "Get out of my way Damon." She says trying to get past him but he grabs her shoulders to stop her.

"Katie," He squeezes her shoulders comfortingly, "She has information on the Originals. So can you play nice for a few minutes. Pretty please."

Katie rolls her eyes. "Fine."

They all walk into the sitting room. Elena and Katie sit next to each other on the couch. Rose starts to tell them what she knows. "Ok, I only know what I've picked up over the years. And I don't know what is and isn't true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asks with her arms folded.

"He's one of the Originals. He's a legend." Damon says answering her question.

"So he's like Elijah then?" Katie asks.

"No, Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan tells the twins.

"Ok so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" Elena says, gesturing to her and her sister.

"Yes." Rose says.

"No." Stefan says, immediately after.

Damon stands up. "I mean, if what she's saying is true…"

"Which it is." Rose insists.

"You're not saying this so we don't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

Elena and Katie immediately become worried upon hearing this. Stefan notices this and tries to reassure them. "Look, Elijah's dead, right? No one else even knows that the two of you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose butts in.

"That's not helping." Damon tells her.

"I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. We're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real. He could be some stupid bedtime story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid then you're an idiot." Rose tells them.

Katie and Elena get up from the couch, not saying a word, and proceed to the front door. Stefan asks the pair where they are going. "School we're late." Elena replies.

"Let me go grab my stuff. I'll go with you." Stefan says getting up from his seat.

"Stefan. Elena and I have some girl business we want to talk about. I'm sure you don't want to be around for that." Katie tells him.

"Fair enough. I'll see you both at school."

The twins leave the house and go to meet up with Caroline.

They meet up with Caroline in the woods near the tomb where Katherine is being held. "Tell everyone that I wasn't feeling well and that Katie took me home." Elena tells Caroline to tell everyone if they ask where the twins were.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Caroline says trailing after the girls. "I'm a terrible liar."

"All you have to do is keep Stefan busy. We don't want him or Damon to find out what we're up to. You're smart Caroline. I'm sure you'll think of something." Katie assures the young vampire.

Caroline sighs. "Ok but why don't you want them to find out?"

"They'd only try and stop us." Katie replies as they descend down the stairs into the tomb. Caroline asks the pair if they're absolutely sure they want to do this, with the twins replying yes they were sure, Caroline lifts the heavy door away from the tombs entrance and steps back.

"Katherine?" Elena calls out. They hear footsteps approaching and Katherine steps out of the shadows, not looking her best. "Hello Katie. Hello Elena. Have you both come to watch me wither away?" Katherine notices Caroline standing behind them. "Goodbye Caroline."

Elena turns back to face Caroline. "As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us."

Caroline nods her head and leaves.

Elena puts down the bag she was carrying. "Does Stefan and Damon know you're both here?"

"We brought you some things." Elena says as she and Katie dig through the bag.

"You came to bribe me. What is it that you want?"

"We want you to tell us about Klaus"

Elena holds a book in her hands. "We also brought you this. It's your family history. It says in here that the family ended with you and your sister. We all know that's not true."

"You both thought that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine sneers at them.

"We also brought you this." Katie says holding up a bottle of blood.

Katherine rushes towards the exit, only to be stopped by the magical barrier. The veins around her eyes appearing.

"You aren't looking so good Katherine. How long will it be before your body shuts down. Ten, twenty years. It has got to be painful to just wither away like that. Tell us everything we want to know and we'll give you some blood." Katie told Katherine.

Accepting that she had no other choice, Katherine slid down the wall. Katie poured a small amount of blood in the small cup and pushed it over to Katherine using a stick. Katherine, weakly, grabs the cup and holds it to her lips. "You both have the Petrova fire." She says before hungrily gulping down the blood. She savours it's taste.

"More blood?" Elena asks.

Katherine puts the cup down and Katie pulls it towards her using the stick. "It's a long story, Klaus and I. Goes all the way back to England in 1492, after my sister and I left Bulgaria." Katie passes her more blood. "Or were thrown out." She says, drinking the blood.

"Thrown out?" Elena asks, confused.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret."

Katherine nods her head. "My baby was given away. I was banished to England. My sister refused to let me go through it alone so she left with me. We had to learn to adjust. We quickly became English. It was there that my sister and I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first. My sister wasn't interested in him but she started seeing another Original."

"Elijah." Katie cut her off.

"Exactly. But then I found out what he was and what he wanted from either me or my sister. I begged Valencia to leave with me but she refused. She was so in love with Elijah. I had no choice but to flee without her."

She then told how she was chased through the woods by Elijah and that Trevor helped her by telling her that there was a cottage she could run to. She also explained what Klaus wanted from her and Valencia. That he wanted to break the curse by sacrificing one of the Petrova doppelgangers.

"Why does it have to be someone from the Petrova bloodline? Why not someone else?" Katie asks.

Katherine takes another drink of blood. "It's tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. One doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell. The other was created as a fail safe in case anything happened to the other. Once they both reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he could kill you. But wouldn't he just use Valencia instead." Elena asks.

"He had another purpose for her from what I was told." She then explained how she met Rose and how Rose was going to take her back to Klaus.

"But Rose never took you back to Klaus, did she?" Katie asks her.

"No and not because she had a change of heart. I tried to kill myself. Rose noticed and gave me her blood to heal. That's when Trevor comes in. While Rose is distracted, I grab the rope she brought in and I hung myself."

Elena and Katie are horrified by this. "Oh my god, you killed yourself."

"No need to be dramatic Katie. Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't work." Elena points out. "You've been running ever since."

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance. Living out of a suitcase is better than dying so that you could have your blood spilled over some silly rock." She noticed the look on their faces. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right. Neither of you wanna die? There's another way out." She cuts her wrist with her nail and blood begins to seep out. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going and gone." The wound on her wrist heals. "I made the other choice. I completed my transition and left Rose and Trevor with a price on their heads."

"Rose and Trevor spent the last five hundred years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Elena tells Katherine.

"Never thought he would've lasted that long." She says flipping through the book.

"You ruined their lives. Are you really that selfish?"

"I was looking out for myself girls. I will always look out for myself. If you're both smart you'll stick together and do the same."

"What happened to Valencia, Katherine?" Katie asked. After what she just heard, she had to know what happened to Katherine's sister.

"I went back to Bulgaria to check on my family. When I got there, my whole family was slaughtered. Klaus killed them all because I ran away. I found Valencia lying next to my mother with a dagger through her heart."

Katie put her hand over her mouth as she couldn't believe what had happened. If Katherine was telling the truth, then that could happen to their family.

"Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asks.

"I figured after years of being on the run, Klaus might be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Katherine nods her head to indicate Elena is right. "What else is needed to break the curse? It's not just us or the stone." Katherine gives them a look. "Otherwise there would be no need to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

Katherine shakes her head. "Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf." Elena replies.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else is needed to break the curse?" Katie asks.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but little Bonnie will do just fine." Katherine replied.

"What else?" Katie urges her.

"A vampire." Katherine states.

Elena and Katie's eyes widen as they realise who Katherine intended to sacrifice. "Caroline." They say at the same time.

"Could have been anyone I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were just gonna hand us all over to be killed." Elena says with disgust.

Katherine simply replies, "Better you die than I."

They knew Katherine was ruthless but this really surprised them. Their friends, family and them would die and they could do nothing about it.

"Elena, Katie."

They turn to see Stefan walking towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you both the same question."

"Did Caroline tell you?" Katie asks him.

"No she kept your secret but it didn't take me long to figure out what you two were up to. Everything she has just told you is a lie. Don't listen to her."

"You didn't hear what she said Stefan." Elena says to her boyfriend.

"You don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

"But you'll die trying."

Katherine creeps back into view. "There's nothing you can do Stefan. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. On your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved."

"Don't listen to her you two." Stefan tells them.

"Always the protector. Even you must realise that they're both doomed. You can't do anything to stop it. Unless you have this." She says holding up the moonstone."

"There it is." Stefan says, pointing at Katherine. "That the ultimate lie, isn't it. You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the moonstone from you."

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No it isn't Katherine. You wanna trade that stone for your freedom. You manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan practically growls at her.

Katherine laughs at this. "That's were you're wrong. I don't want my freedom. When Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine then disappears back into the darkness of the tomb.

"I want to go home now." Katie says trying to hold back the tears.

Once they are home, Katie locks herself in her room and cries herself to sleep.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry that it took a while to update. I kept forgetting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that Elijah wasn't in it but he will be in the next chapter I promise. Happy Reading**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	3. The Day After

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews I got for chapter two. I'm glad that everyone seemed to like Valencia's story. As promised, Elijah will be in this chapter.**

Katie had not slept well that night. Nightmares about Klaus and what he would do to her family, plagued her so much that she barely got any sleep. Katherine's story had scared her. She also could have sworn that she could hear someone moving about in her room but when she looked, no one was there.

That morning, Katie got up, showered and dressed. She made her way into the kitchen where Elena was making coffee. "Hey" She said, greeting her sister.

Elena became concerned when she saw the state of her twin. "Are you ok, Katie? You look like you haven't slept." She said handing her a cup of coffee.

Katie took a sip of coffee before replying. "Yeah, I couldn't really sleep last night."

Elena sat next to her sister and took her hand in hers. "Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"No." Katie said, shaking her head.

"Ok." There was a knock on the door and Elena got up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal Stefan and Damon standing on the other side.

"Hi. Can we talk?" Stefan asks her.

"Why?" Elena asks him.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon replied.

"Come on in." She said, stepping aside to let them in.

Katie turned round on her stool to see who it was. "Wow Katie you don't look so good. You feeling ok?" Damon asks.

"Gee thanks, Damon. I didn't sleep well last night." Katie gets up from her stool and joins the three in the living room. "So what's up?"

"They went to see Katherine." Elena answered her.

"What, why?" Katie asks sitting down.

"We tried to get the moonstone from her." Stefan says.

"I guess that didn't go so well." Katie asks, sipping more of her coffee.

"Well, no." Damon says. "She wants freed from the tomb in exchange for the moonstone."

"Wait, I thought she wanted to stay in the tomb where she's safe from Klaus." Elena asks.

"Well she's bored and hungry. She says that if we can get Bonnie to undo the spell, she'll give us the stone and leave Mystic Falls forever." Stefan replies.

"You don't believe her do you?" Elena asks in disbelief.

"No of course not." Damon says while tossing an orange about in his hands. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend, Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell Klaus wants to break." Stefan says.

"No spell, neither of the doppelgangers get sacrificed. Ergo you both live."

Katie shrugs her shoulders. "How are you supposed to destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answers her.

"How do you know this is gonna work?" Elena asks.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon replies.

"Bonnie agrees with this?" Katie asks.

"She agreed to do anything she can to help us." Stefan reassures her.

Katie nods her head in agreement. "Ok but what about the stone? Are you forgetting that Katherine has it?"

Damon rolls his eyes at her. "Well of course not, Katie."

"Then how are you supposed to get it. She not just gonna hand it over."

"Look, Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out." Stefan replies.

"Wow it sounds like you guys have thought this plan through." Elena says.

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon says, cockily.

"I don't want you to do it." Elena says suddenly.

Katie looks at her twin as if she's grown another head. "What do you mean Elena?"

"What about Klaus?"

"Look Elena, as far as we know, Klaus doesn't know where we are." Katie tries to reassure her twin.

"If Bonnie can despell the moonstone, we can save your lives." Stefan said, trying to convince Elena to get on board with the plan.

"Yeah everyone keeps saying that." Elena says, leaving and going upstairs.

"Elena." Katie called and made to go after her. But Stefan grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I'll call Bonnie and tell her the plan."

Katie went with Stefan and Damon to pick up Bonnie.

Katie, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan were talking about how to get the moonstone from Katherine without anybody getting hurt.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you guys to get in and grab it from Katherine." Bonnie states to the room.

"How? It took both you and your grams last time and look what happened." Jeremy told her.

"I'm well aware of what happened." She told Jeremy. "But I've learned some new things." She turns to Stefan and Damon. "How will you get it?"

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not." Stefan tells her.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

"There right Bonnie. They're stronger. She's weaker. If you can do this, I think it will work." Katie says to her friend.

"Let me do it." All eyes look at Jeremy. "I've got my ring. I could get in, get out. No spells necessary."

"No Jeremy. I don't want you going anywhere near Katherine." Katie was adamant that she didn't want Jeremy involved.

"Look Katie it's a better plan."

"But I don't want you getting hurt."

"Look maybe I can help better the plan." Bonnie said to her. "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" She asks the Salvatore brothers.

Damon thinks about the picture of Katherine he has in his room. "Yeah hold on." He speeds up to his room, grabs the picture and speeds back. "Here you go." Damon hands Bonnie the picture.

Bonnie puts the picture into a bowl. She dips her fingers into water and lets the water droplets pour onto the picture. The picture then catches fire. Everyone watches on as Bonnie begins to chant a spell.

"What will this do?" Damon asks her.

"I can turn the metal to ash. Blow the ashes on her and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Her nose starts to bleed a little and she hides it from everyone. The fire dies down and the picture is reduced to ash. Bonnie pours the ash onto the table.

Stefan and Damon gather weapons and Katie waits outside for everyone. Bonnie meets them outside and tells them Jeremy will meet them later because he has something he wants to do first and that she has to get her grimoire from home.

They meet her at the tomb. As they begin to descend down the stairs, Damon's phone rings. Stefan and Bonnie continue down the stairs and Katie waits while Damon answers his phone. "Not a good time Rose." Damon listens to what Rose says. He hangs up the phone looking really pissed off. He grabs Katie's arms and speeds them back to his car.

"Damon, what's going on?" She asks as he gets into his car.

"Your sister has decided to do something rather foolish and hand herself over to Klaus. We need to get to Richmond, now get in."

Katie gets in and Damon immediately drives away. All the way to Richmond, Katie was angry that Elena would just hand herself over to Klaus without a thought about how everyone would feel.

Meanwhile, back in a house in Mystic Falls, Elijah sat at a table with his witch Jonas. On the table lay items that belong to Katie and Elena. "So how does this spell work?" He asks Jonas.

Jonas holds a knife in one hand and holds out his other hand to Elijah. "Give me your hand." Elijah gives him his hand and Jonas makes a cut along Elijah's palm. "Place it here." He says indicating to the picture of Elena and Katie in their cheerleading outfits. Elijah lays his bleeding hand over the picture. Jonas instructs him to hold his hand, close his eyes, relax his mind and look for the twins.

Elijah feels like he's being pulled in two different directions. Elena seemed to be in Slater's apartment and Katie was in a car with the Salvatore brother who killed him. He opens his eyes.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Jonas asks him.

"They seem to be in two different places. I know exactly where Elena is and Katie seems to be driving somewhere. Perhaps Elena can tell me where her sister is when I find her." Elijah then blurs out of the house.

Elena is wondering about Slater's apartment when she turns around and is greeted by a fuming Katie and Damon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Elena?" Katie asks her twin quite angrily.

"How are you both here?" In answer to her question, Rose walks into the room. "You called them?"

"I'm sorry Elena." Rose says.

"You said you understood."

"She lied." Damon told her.

Alice then makes herself known. "Damon Salvatore." She says with such enthusiasm.

"Get her out of here." Damon begs Rose. Rose escorts Alice out of the room.

Katie turns to her sister. "Why are you doing this Elena?"

"I have to do this Katie. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt."

This just angered Katie even more. "Ok so you hand yourself over to Klaus and get killed. What about me and Jenna and Jeremy. Did you ever stop to think about how we'd feel. We'd all be devastated if something happened to you."

"I don't want Klaus to get to you and if I don't do something Klaus will kill all of us." Elena pleaded with her twin.

Katie sighed and sat down on the couch, bringing Elena with her. "Look Elena, I don't want that to happen either but this isn't the way to go about it. I really think that the plan to despell the moonstone will work." Katie teared up as she said. "I don't wanna lose my sister."

The twins embrace each other in a heartfelt hug. "Time to go." Damon said walking into the room. They hadn't even noticed he was gone. "Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a moment of this stupid day."

The door burst open and three men walk in. "We're here to meet the doppelganger. I see that both of them are here."

"Thank you for coming." Elena says stepping forward.

Damon grabs her. "I will break your arms." He hisses to her and turns to the three vampires at the door. "There's nothing for you here." He says putting himself in front of the twins.

The vampire nearest to the door lets out a groan of pain and falls to the floor, dead. Elena, Katie, Rose and Damon are shocked to Elijah standing where that other vampire stood, having believed Elijah to be dead. Cody and the other vampire turn around as Elijah suddenly appears in front of them. Rose blurs out of the room. Katie can't keep her eyes off Elijah. He makes eye contact with her and that strange feeling washes over her body once again. She had no idea why that happened to her when he was around.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon states.

"For centuries now." Elijah replies. "Who are you?" He asks the other vampires.

"Who are you?" Cody spits back.

"I'm Elijah." He replies confidently.

A look of horror appears on Cody's face. "We were gonna bring them to you. For Klaus. They're both doppelgangers. I don't know how they exist but they do. Klaus will want to see them."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" He asks, not taking his eyes away from Katie.

"No."

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful." He then, suddenly, reaches out and rips out the hearts of the two vampires and throws them to the ground as their bodies fall down. He gives Katie one last smile before leaving the room in a hurry. Damon turns to Katie and sees her smiling. Noticing that he was watching her, Katie stopped smiling. Damon then drives the twins home.

Elijah made it back to the Martin household by night. He was stood in the living room, staring out the window, when Jonas appeared in the room. "Where's Luka?" He asks the warlock.

"Asleep." Jonas replies.

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl and by the time I got there, her sister was there also. However, I did have a run-in with one of the brothers that killed me."

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."

"Actually I spared him. He'd die before he let anything happen to them. They both would. They'll be kept safe. But I was wondering if you could do something else for me?"

"What do you need?" Jonas asked.

"I was wondering if you could place a protection spell on Katie without coming into contact with her."

Jonas thought about it. "I suppose it's possible. We have her hair and some of her possessions. Do you wish the same for Elena?"

"No I don't think that will be necessary."

"May I ask why?"

"They'll have protection from both of the brothers but Katie is very dear to me and I would like for her to be kept safe, let's leave it at that." Elijah told the warlock.

"As you wish." Jonas gathers what he needs for the spell.

Elena, Katie and Damon finally arrived at the Gilbert house. "Thanks for bringing us home." Elena says to Damon. "I can't believe that Elijah's still alive."

"Yeah me to." Katie said.

"You were all smiles for Elijah, Katie. Don't tell me you have the hots for him."

Katie's face turned beetroot as Damon said this. "No of course I don't." She opens the door to go into the house but is stopped by Jeremy. She notices the bandage on his neck. "What happened to you?" She asks her younger brother.

"That doesn't matter right now, Katie. Stefan's trapped in the tomb."

Elena and Damon run to the tomb and Katie stay behind to take care of Jeremy. He tells her what happened. "I hope Bonnie told you off." She says as she bandages up his bite mark.

"Don't worry she did. Anyway, we should go to bed before Jenna gets in and starts asking questions."

"Alright. Good night Jeremy." She hugs her brother and heads into her room. Just as she had finished getting ready for bed, that same feeling that she got when Elijah was around washed over her, only this time it felt stronger. He wasn't in her room so she looked out her window. She thought she saw him but he wasn't there. When she fell asleep that night, her dreams were peaceful.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I meant to get this up yesterday but forgot. Again thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Please keep them coming. We'll have more interaction between Katie and Elijah in the next chapter. Until then happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	4. The Deal

Katie woke up that morning, feeling refreshed. However, she was worried about Stefan being trapped in the tomb with Katherine. They'd probably end up killing each other. She wasn't sure what to make about Elijah being alive. She thought he was just like an ordinary vampire, but she was wrong.

Bonnie came round to discuss what to do with the moonstone. They were all sitting in Elena's room. "Now you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it? Right now, it's what's binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone then it becomes useless."

Elena turns to face Bonnie and Katie. "And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful."

"That's only if he finds out Elena." Katie tells her sister.

"What about Stefan? He's trapped in that tomb with Katherine. We've gotta get him out."

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie told her.

"Well don't listen to him. He thinks he's protecting me but he's wrong."

"Look, Elena, he's doing what he thinks is best for you."

"Katie's right, Elena. We're taking Stefan's side with this. I won't let either of you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie says taking the moonstone out of Elena's hand.

Jeremy then walks into the room. "What are you guys arguing about?"

"Not arguing about anything." She gives Jeremy a look then puts the moonstone into her bag.

"I could use a coffee. Anybody else want one?" Katie asks the room.

"I'll have one." Bonnie says, getting up from the bed.

Bonnie and Katie leave the room and go down to the kitchen. "Do you think this will work?" Katie asks Bonnie as she pours coffee into the mugs.

"I think so." She accepts the coffee from Katie. "I gotta ask you, why aren't you so keen to deliver the moonstone to Klaus when Elena is?"

Katie took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Because getting myself killed would hurt everyone that I care about and I don't want to put them through that." They heard someone coming down the stairs and ended their conversation.

They walked into the hallway and saw Elena coming down. She looked to be in a hurry. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"Um, to see Stefan."

"You're lying." Katie tells her twin.

"No I'm not."

"I'm your twin Elena. I can tell when you're lying."

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy announced coming down the stairs with Bonnie's bag in his hand.

"How did you…?"

"We tested you. You failed." Bonnie told her.

Elena sighs. "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family because she crossed him." She turns to Katie. "I can't let that happen."

"I know Elena but this isn't the answer."

Bonnie put her hand on Katie's shoulder. "It's ok, Katie. Let her go."

Katie steps aside to let Elena by. She tries to go out the door but is stopped by an invisible barrier. She pushes against it but it doesn't do anything. "What did you do?" She asks Bonnie.

"It's for the best Elena. We don't want you getting killed." She turns to Jeremy and Katie. "I'll see you guys later." he leaves the house.

Katie's phone beeped indicating she had a text. It was from Damon. "Hey Damon's on his way over." She says as she sits on the couch.

"Aren't you going to school?" Elena asks her.

"No I'm staying here and keeping you company." She looks at her sister. "I'm really sorry about this Elena. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Elena sighs. "I know."

"Do you forgive me?" She asks with open arms.

Elena smiles at her. "Of course I do."

They break their hug just as Damon steps into the house. "You two should really lock your door. I spoke with Stefan." He says sitting down next to the twins. "I told him about trapping you in the house."

"What did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena asks him.

"Yeah about that. I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Well A, he can't do anything about it and B, what I just said." He looks around the room looking for someone. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She told me she was meeting you." Jeremy said, walking into the room.

"No she's on moonstone duty." Damon told him. "And I'm on Elena patrol with Katie."

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?"

"Vampire Barbie asked if she could handle it. I thought, why not. If she screwed up, he'd bite her. Then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

"Hey." Katie said, smacking him lightly on the chest.

Damon simply smirks at her.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asks.

Damon's phone rings. "You're too absorbed in your suicidal tendencies to notice." He answers his phone. "What?"

Elena, Katie and Jeremy watch Damon as he talks on the phone. "What, why?" This got their attention. "What girl?" "That's not good, where are you?" "I'm on my way." He hangs up.

"Everything ok?" Katie asks.

"That's what I'm about to find out." He points to Jeremy. You help your sister babysit Elena." He turns to go out the door. "You know, you should get and enjoy the sun. Oh wait you can't." Elena throws a cushion at him then pushes Jeremy off the couch.

"How about we watch a movie?" Katie suggests

"Sure." Jeremy replies.

Elena nods her head. "Ok, Jeremy you get the movie and Elena and I will get snacks."

Throughout the day, they watch a few movies. Until they all go to their room to do some studying. Elena comes downstairs to get a drink and notices Jenna getting boxes out of the cupboard. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh perfect timing." She says handing Elena a box.

"Whoa." Elena says as she stumbles slightly under the weight of the box. "What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the historical society." Jenna replies. "I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood." She stands up with a box in her arms. "And when I say roped, I mean very excited to participate." She closes the door to reveal Elijah standing on the other side.

Elena jumps a little in fright. "Hey I'm Elijah."

Elena remains shocked as Jenna takes the box out of her hands. "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

Elijah approaches Elena with his hand stretched out. "It's a pleasure." Elena shakes his hand.

"You're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff. Or Elena and I could help you load it." Jenna says walking back into the room.

"Yeah or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah replies.

"Also a good plan."

Elijah shakes Jenna's hand. "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Jenna. And Elena, I hope to see you again soon."

Once Elijah and Jenna were out of the house. Elena rushes upstairs to check on Jeremy and Katie. She bangs on Jeremy's door. She reaches for the doorknob but her hand is stopped by Elijah. He can hear Jeremy approaching the door and signals for her to be quiet. "Hey, what's up?" Jeremy asks when he opens his door.

Elena runs her hand through her hair. "Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes."

"Ok then." He goes down stairs to help Jenna with the boxes.

Elena turns around to make sure he gets down safe. "That's a wise choice." Elijah says from behind.

Elena turns around to face him. "What do you want?"

"I think it's about time that I had a chat with you and your sister. Would you kindly show me to her room?" Elena takes Elijah to Katie's room.

Katie is sat on her bed reading a magazine while listening to music. She hears a knock on the door and switches off her music. "Come in." She puts her magazine away, turns around and sees not only Elena standing in her doorway but Elijah. She immediately gets off her bed. "How did you get in here?" She asks him.

Elijah closes the door behind him. "You're aunt Jenna was kind enough to invite me in." He notices the worried look on her face. "Do not be alarmed, I mean your family no harm."

Katie relaxed a little bit.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asks him.

Elijah sits down on a chair near the window. "Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out the both the doppelgangers exist, there will be a line of vampires eager to take you both to him and I can't have that."

"Hold on, aren't you trying to break the curse?" Katie asks him

"That's not quite my goal, Katie."

"Well then what is your goal?"

"Klaus's obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Does that include you?" Katie asks him.

Elijah smiles at her. "Not anymore."

Katie smiles back at him. Elena notices the exchange between the two and breaks it up. "You have no idea where Klaus is, do you?" Elijah breaks eye contact with Katie. "So you're trying to use one of us to draw him out."

"Well, to do that, I need you to follow your sister's lead and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah stated.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Katie asked him. Something about his words told her he was telling the truth but she needed to hear him say it.

"I am being truthful, Katie. If I was not your family would be dead and I'd be taking you both to Klaus." Elijah stands up. "I'd like to offer a deal to both of you."

"What kind of deal?" Elena asks him.

"Do nothing." He says, examining a photo of Katie and Elena at a party. "You both live your lives, stop fighting and when the time is right, we shall all draw Klaus out together. I'll make certain that your loved ones remained unharmed."

"What happens next?" Katie asks.

Elijah turns round to speak to her. "Then I kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, girls. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

Elena asked the question on both of their minds. "How are you gonna keep everyone safe?"

"I notice you both have a friend by the name of Bonnie. She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts. Together we can protect everyone that matters to you both." He approaches the twins. "So do we have a deal."

Elena and Katie look at each other and hold a silent conversation. Katie trusts what Elijah says. Elena is wary but if her sister trusts him then it was good enough for her. However, Elena had one last request for Elijah. "I need you to do one more thing for me."

"We're negotiating now?"

"Stefan is trapped in the tomb under the church with Katherine. If you're witches can get him out, then you have a deal."

They waited with bated breath before Elijah stuck out his hand. "We have a deal." They each shook his hand. "I'll be in touch." He laves the room.

The twins sat down on Katie's bed. "Do you think he'll do it, Katie?"

She nods her head with confidence. "Yeah I think so."

A moment later, Elena went back to her room. Katie went down stairs to get a drink. The sound of the door opening got Katie's attention and she saw Stefan walk through. "Stefan." She walked up to the vampire and hugged him.

"Elijah's witches got me out. He compelled Katherine to stay there. Elijah also mentioned a deal you made with him."

"I'll let Elena explain. She's in her room." Stefan went upstairs and Katie got herself a glass of orange juice.

Much later that night, when Katie was asleep, Elijah decided that he had to see her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, that he didn't have the heart to wake her. Some of her hair fell on her face. He moved it out of the way and couldn't help but run his finger down her cheek. Her skin felt smooth under his touch. He still couldn't get over how much she looked like Valencia but at the same time, she wasn't Valencia.

"Sweet dreams, Katie." He then left Katie alone to sleep peacefully.

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I kept forgetting and then my nephew was born last week so I've been spending time with him. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate them. I plan on putting up a trailer for this story on Youtube. Hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	5. Return Of Uncle John

Elena and Katie were currently on their way to the Salvatore Mansion. Elena wanted to talk with Stefan and Katie wanted to help Damon. He called her this morning saying Rose was attacked by Jules and she was bitten. Elena went upstairs and Katie went into the living room.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." She heard Rose say.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine." Damon told her grabbing a blood bag. He turned around and saw Katie coming in.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" She asked the vampire.

Rose gave a slight chuckle. "Well I fell about as good as I look."

She looks to Damon. "There has to be a cure. Maybe Jules knows."

"She's not going to tell us Katie." He hands Rose a glass of blood. "The only thing keeping that bite at bay is blood."

"I do feel like it's working." Rose commented.

"Let's have a look." Damon pulled down a bit of Rose's dressing gown and looked at the bite. Katie couldn't help but gasp when she saw it. It looked painful.

"Is it getting better?" Rose asked the pair.

Damon and Katie exchanged looks, deciding not to tell Rose that it looked as if it wasn't getting better. "Yes, definitely better. Right, Katie, Elena."

Katie and Rose turned round and saw Elena staring at the werewolf bite. "It's not bad." Katie nods her head in agreement.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asks her.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced he has to find Isabel but that's gonna upset Elijah."

"No can do." He said giving Rose more blood. "I'm with Stefan on this one. But if you two could play nurse while I'm gone."

"It's not necessary." Rose replied.

"It is necessary. The twins are do-gooders. They can't resist helping someone in need."

Elena follows Damon out into the hall and Katie stays with Rose. "Does it hurt?" She asks, pointing to the bite.

"It comes and goes but it's staring to flare up again." She replied.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down for a while. A little rest might help."

"I suppose you're right."

Elena and Katie helped Rose upstairs and into Damon's room. "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

They helped Rose into bed. "Just rest." Elena told her, taking of Rose's cardigan.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness."

"Hey you're not gonna die. We'll find a way to help you." Katie told her.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose said, laying down.

Katie was struck with an idea. "Maybe Elijah knows how to cure a werewolf bite. Surely he's been around for a while."

"Katie, do you think that's a good idea." Elena asked her sister.

"We have to do something, Elena. Elijah might know something. It's worth a try."

"Do you even know where Elijah is?"

"I'll ask his witch. He's gotta know where Elijah is staying."

Elena didn't see any other option, so she nods her head and let's Katie go.

Katie looks around the town square for Luka or his father. She finally found Luka coming out of a shop, so she walked up to him. "You're Luka right." He nods his head. "I'm Katie Gilbert, I'm a friend of Bonnie's."

They shake hands. "Oh yeah. Nice to meet you. How can I help you?" He asks.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Elijah is."

"Why do you ask?"

"I have some questions I need to ask him."

"He's staying at my house. I can take you there, if you like."

"That would be great, thanks."

Luka takes Katie to his house and invites her in. His Dad is sitting in the living room. "Hey Dad, this is Katie Gilbert. Katie, this is my father, Dr Jonas Martin."

Jonas gets up from his seat to shake Katie's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Katie."

"Likewise. I'm sorry to intrude like this but you're son told me I could find Elijah here."

"I'm sorry. He's not in at the moment but you are more than welcome to wait, he shouldn't be long. Please sit down. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just a glass of water, please." Katie says as she sits down.

Jonas goes into the kitchen to get Katie her water and Luka goes into his room. Jonas gives Katie her water. "May I ask why you wish to speak to Elijah?"

Katie takes a sip of water before replying. "I have a friend who isn't well and I'm hoping he can help."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Jonas offered.

Katie puts her glass down. "My friend, she's a vampire and she was bitten by a werewolf. I wanted to ask Elijah if he knew of a way to cure a werewolf bite."

Jonas had not heard of any such cure. "I'm afraid that I don't know of a cure for a werewolf bite but I could check my books."

"That would be a great, thank you. Let me help you." Katie replied.

Jonas gathered the few books he had on werewolves and gave one to Katie.

Fifteen minutes later, Elijah walks in and is surprised to see Katie sitting there reading a book with Jonas.

Jonas gets up from his seat and leaves the two to talk.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" He asks her as he sits down on the chair opposite.

Katie closes her book. "I came here looking for you."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Rose. She was bitten by a werewolf and I was hoping you would know about a cure." She asks.

Of course, Elijah knew there was a cure but he could not tell her about it, so he quickly thought up a lie. "I'm afraid the only cure would be to end her suffering by staking her." He was puzzled as to why she would help the vampire that kidnapped her and her twin sister. "May I ask why you wish to help Rose after what she did?"

"She's helped us out a lot lately and Damon would be upset if she died, although he wouldn't admit that." Katie explained to him.

"I'm sorry I could not help you." He told when he noticed her disappointed expression.

Katie smiled at him. "That's ok. It's not your fault." Katie's phone vibrated, indicating that she had a message. It was from Elena telling her that Rose was dead.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asks her.

"Rose is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that Katie."

Katie puts her phone back in her pocket and gets up from her seat. "I better get home. Aunt Jenna will be wondering where I am."

"Allow me to walk you home, Katie."

"No I'll be fine."

"Katie, please allow me to escort you home. I made a deal with you and your sister to keep you both and everyone you love safe. I would not be upholding my part of the deal if I did not see you home safely."

He had a point, so Katie allowed Elijah to walk her home. In no time at all, they reached her house. She turned around to thank him but he had already disappeared. She walked into her house and saw not only Elena and Stefan standing there but her Uncle John.

"Hello Katie."

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really lazy with my updates but I'll try and update more. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I am glad that you all enjoy the story and Katie. I am working on the trailer and hope to have it up sometime next week. Happy reading**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


End file.
